Youkai For Kishins
by ktyoruichi
Summary: This story begins during Rosario Vampire Season 2. The events will be coherent with the second season. I've created my own character based off of me and what I would do in the situation. Might change to M if anything. This is my second work so I might not update frequently but please enjoy the read.
1. Chapter 1

**New Kishin at Youkai**

**Hey guys I hope you'll enjoy this Fanfiction as much as my first one.**

**This is just a sample so comment down below if you guys wanna hear more of the story.**

* * *

><p>"I still can't get use to these deformed trees…" a young man with white spikey hair pointing up and slightly to the right.<p>

He was walking on a pathway, surrounding him were trees that looked as if they had been copied and pasted from a Halloween book. The sky was bright with clouds, which were scattered here and there. The young man continued to walk until there was a structure that seemed like a Gothic Church, but it was anything but. In front of the structure were others dressed in the same uniform the young man was wearing, the same green blazer with white outlining and yellowish pants. What could this place be?

The young man sighed," Looks like I have to get used to it…"

He looked up at the big building," Because this will be my new home, Youkai Academy."

His attention was diverted when an older looking woman, which had dirty blonde hair with glasses, called to him.

" !OVER HERE!" the woman called from a table not far from him.

The young man, who was embarrassed, walked towards the table.

" ! It's so good to see you! I've heard a lot about you from the Dean!" the lady said energetically

The boy blushed," Oh that's ni-"she interrupted again

"My name is and I'll be your homeroom teacher alright?!" she said as she pulled her face closer to his.

"Oh uh-"the boy said as he was confused with the situation.

"Oh my goodness you're so big and handsome! And I just look how you hair and-" was saying until a man with a track suit and red hair pinched her ear.

"Sorry 'bout that, this one's a troublemaker. And by the way my name is Okuto Kotsubo but you'll refer to me as , I'm your P.E. teacher." Kotsubo said while holding 's ear.

"Have a nice first day transfer…" he said as he walked away with 's being dragged by the ear.

"Well that went well…" Yoruichi said sarcastically.

"_Not only are the trees different, so are the teachers_." Yoruichi thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How do you like Youkai so far, ?" a deathly voice said behind him.

Yoruichi leaped from the spot he was standing and ended about 2 yards away.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to be rude; it's just that I'm getting use to my new abilities. I only meant to step back a few." Yoruichi said as he walked back to his original spot.

"It is fine," the man smiled," how do you like my school?"

"It's very-unique." Yoruichi said

"Why thank you, I do my best." The Dean said, "Do you have any concerns?"

"No not really, but there is one." Yoruichi said a little disconsolate

"Go on?"

"It may be silly but I feel as if I won't have anyone like me." Yoruichi said to The Dean.

The Dean smiled and said," Oh I beg to differ."

He was pointing at another young man surrounded by beautiful girls.

Yoruichi looked at him," Who's he?"

"Take a closer look…" The Dean said.

Yoruichi looked closely and realized something terrible, he knew the boy.

"What the hell?!" Yoruichi said as he turned.

When Yoruichi turned around The Dean had gone.

He turned back around and looked at the boy being attacked by the females.

"_That's-That's-That's Tsukune! How in the living hell could he be here…?_" Yoruichi thought astounded," _I thought Youkai was a school strictly for monsters?! _"

The bell rang and soon the students went into the big building to begin a school day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

The door opened. The young man with white hair stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

"Alright class," said," we have a new student today. He'll be transferring to Youkai Academy from a school in the Human World, so play nice."

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" said as she stepped to the side.

The young man turned to the chalk board and wrote his name down," My name is Kenichi Yoruichi, and I wish for a good year for us."

After Kenichi said his name, Tsukune looked up with a surprised face.

Moka turned around and said," What's wrong Tsukune?"

"It's nothing…" said Tsukune

"_For some odd reason, I feel like I know this guy…_" Tsukune thought

"Mhmmm Alright why don't you take your seat right next to Saito." said while pointing to the desk

As Kenichi walked towards the desk he felt cold glares staring at him from all sides.

When he sat down he felt Saito's glare piercing his body.

As Kenichi sat there he heard murmurs of trash talk," Oh he's a transfer…His hair is weird…He smells like a human too..."

The murmurs soon became a loud talk and now the entire class talked about the new transfer.

Kenichi looked around and put his head down.

"_GOD, why did that priest dude tell me to go here? Everyone's talking trash and on top of that their monsters! Monsters out of all things why did it have to be monsters?_" Kenichi thought.

"Alright students settle down." said trying to reclaim the class.

The rest of the class period stayed the same until the bell rang.

Kenichi got up and ran out the door.

Kurumu saw Kenichi run out and commented," Looks like transferring to Youkai is kinda rough for him."

"Yeh I agree but wasn't Tsukune like that not too long ago?" Yukari said

All of Tsukune's harem turned to him and stared.

"Maybe you should say something Tsukune, it might cheer him up. We can go to the lockers after." Moka said to Tsukune

"Alright I'll talk to the guy." Tsukune said

Tsukune's tone and face had a presence of preoccupancy; he still tried to figure who Kenichi was and why he looked so familiar.

Kenichi leaned on the railing on the roof. He looked at the sky and looked back at the ground," I can't believe that I'm here, I can't believe that I'm attending an ALL MONSTER SCHOOL like seriously what kinda sick joke is this. But I kinda thank the priest guy or The Dean, in this case, for adapting me."

"That priest guy or Dean you're referring to is The Head Master." Tsukune said.

Kenichi jumped. He turned around and said," Oh you scared me Tsukune, for a second there I thought you were that Saito guy."

"Wait how do you know my name?" Tsukune asked.

Kenichi looked up and said;" Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you, I don't even know you?" Tsukune replied.

"How can you not remember me?" Kenichi said a little irritated.

"Look dude you need to give me a hint or something." Tsukune asked desperately.

Kenichi smiled," It's your best friend."

"You may not recognize me because of my hair and glasses, but we used to go to the arcade all the time when we were little. Our dads used to go out drinking so we would run to the park to play catch." Kenichi stated," I still remember how you peed your pants when we were trick-or-treating together."

Tsukune stood there, awed and confused by Kenichi," You can't be serious here… How could you know that?"

"It's because I'm your friend Tsukune." Kenichi replied immediately

Tsukune thought harder then realized his error," Kenichi! Kenichi! How-How-How did you get here? It's so good to see you!"

Tsukune hugged Kenichi and Kenichi hugged him. Both of them backed away from their hug and Tsukune asked," What happened to your hair?"

"Oh it's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it." Kenichi said.

"Oh alright but how did you get here I thought you moved?" Tsukune asked again.

Kenichi's smile turned to a frown, and he turned his head to the side," Well when my Dad got sent to London him and my Mom divorced, she stayed here in Japan, or whatever this place is, and I left with him. When I was 15, I came back to my Mom after my Dad passed. At 16, she was in a fatal car crash. After that I went to a foster home where a foster mother took care of me until I met the Head Master."

"Wait so why are you attending Youkai Academy?" Tsukune wondered

"I don't know I'll have to ask The Head Master."

Tsukune remembered Moka and the gang were waiting for him so he quickly excused himself and ran off.

After the door to the roof shut behind Tsukune, Kenichi stood there alone.

Later on during lunch, Kenichi went to The Head Master's Office.

"Come in." The Head Master said

Kenichi walked through the door. The Head Master looked up from his papers and smiled.

"What do you need?" He asked.

Kenichi shivered and said," Head Master, why-"

His words were interrupted by The Head Master's voice.

"My name's Mikogami Tenmei but you can call me Father." Mikogami said

"Wait what do you mean by 'Father'?" Kenichi questioned

His grin grew larger," Don't be silly son I adapted you remember."

"But why did you adapt me? Why did you enroll me in this academy?" Kenichi asked cautiously.

Mikogami stood up from his desk," Kenichi, do you know who _owns_ Youkai academy?"

Kenichi made a weird face and said," It's you obviously but-"

"Son you must learn proper manners," Mikogami snapped," any who- it is not one person who owns Youkai Academy, it is a race. The monster race to be exact, and _that_ is who owns the academy."

"You still haven't answered my question Mikogami…" Kenichi asked irritably.

He chuckled," Easy… it's because you're a monster…"

Kenichi fell to his knees," Wait…I'm …I'm not a monster…"

"Yes you are my boy and I'll prove it to you…" Mikogami said as he throws a punch at Kenichi.

The clout sent Kenichi to a bookcase; the impact knocked down all the books and caused the bookcase itself to topple over. Mikogami then followed through with a kick which caused him to hit another bookcase.

"Do you see now boy?" Mikogami said as Kenichi fought his way out from under the books.

"How come it doesn't hurt?" Kenichi said as he got up.

"Because you are a monster, the medication I gave you was some human blood." Mikogami said," The blood caused your monster form to awaken which is the reason why you have white hair now."

Mikogami opened the door and started to walk out until he said," You should attend the Freshmen Assembly it won't hurt if you'll go."

Mikogami left Kenichi in the distorted room alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock

**Hey guys it's ktyoruichi, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying some of my side Fanfictions.**

**I will be updating a new chapter of my Main one this Sunday so remember to read it guys.**

**Thanks for your views and support :D**

* * *

><p>Kenichi got up and dusted himself off; he looked around the room and saw that Mikogami had thrashed the room in order to prove a point. His glasses were on the floor so he went to pick them up<p>

Kenichi looked at his hands and thought of what Mikogami had said," _Easy…it's because you're a monster…_"

He shook the thought from his mind," No it's not true."

He adjusted his coat and left Mikogami's office.

As he made his way down a flight of stairs, he saw a girl with orange hair run past him.

"Excuse me!" Kenichi shouted at the girl," Do you know where the assembly is being held?"

But even though Kenichi called to the girl, she kept running," Well isn't she in a rush…"

He turned around and saw a woman manning a stand, so he approached her to ask the same question.

"Hello my name is Ruby, welcome to Youkai Academy's Supply Stand. How can I help you?" Ruby said obediently.

"Excuse me, do you know where the assembly is being held?" Kenichi said

"Assembly? You look a bit too old to be a freshman." Ruby accused Kenichi

"I'm actually a 2nd Year transfer student, but the Headmaster wanted me to attend the assembly." Kenichi replied.

"Oh, well then welcome to Youkai Academy, do you mind if I ask what school you're coming from?" Ruby asked politely.

"I'm transferring from a school in the Human World." Kenichi answered.

"So you're from a Human school eh, it must have been rough for you." Ruby said.

Kenichi chuckled," It's kinda the opposite, it's hard for me here…"

"Well don't worry you'll get used to it soon, I promise." Ruby concluded," And the assembly is tomorrow and it's not an 'assembly', it's an Entrance Ceremony."

"Sorry for calling it an assembly then hehe, and thank you for the information." Kenichi said as he waved goodbye.

"No worries." Ruby replied.

After the bell rang, which had signified that school has ended, Kenichi went to his locker.

"Today's been a rough day over all." He said to himself.

When Kenichi opened his locker he found a note from Tsukune.

"_Dear Kenichi, _"

_ Meet me by the tennis courts after school so we can catch up._

_ ~Tsukune_

"_Good I wanted to see him too, there I can explain why I'm here and then some._" Kenichi thought.

Kenichi arrived at the tennis courts like how Tsukune had planned out but he saw no one there.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kenichi said to himself.

"He isn't coming you prick." A harsh voice said from behind him.

Kenichi turned around and saw Saizo cross-armed with a serious face.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Kenichi said to Saizo," He sent me this note."

Saizo laughed hysterically," How could you be so stupid that note wasn't from Tsukune, it was from me."

"What did you do to Tsukune you dick?!" Kenichi pointed at Saizo.

Saizo stopped laughing and said," I didn't touch that pansy, he's protected by that bitch Moka."

"Who's Moka?" said Kenichi," Never mind that, why did you call me out here?"

"Cause Ima kick your ass, you human-world monster! People like you should just stay in the Human World." Saizo says as he gets into a stance.

Kenichi tensed," Why do you wanna beat me?"

"Because any friend of Tsukune," Saizo's body grew into a monstrous form," Is an enemy of mine."

Saizo rushed at Kenichi and threw a punch at him, but Kenichi jumped back and landed a few steps away from the monster's hand.

"You're fast but not fast enough," Saizo said as he threw another punch at Kenichi.

The punch made contact with Kenichi sending him hurling through the fence and a tree.

Kenichi rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up. He coughed out blood and thought," _Damn this hurts…It hurts so bad. Why aren't my monster powers doing anything?_"

Kenichi got up on his knees and saw that Saizo walking towards.

"I admit you could take a punch but this will finish you." Saizo said as he raised his fist like a hammer and dropped it on Kenichi.

Saizo raised his fist and saw the unresponsive Kenichi," Oops I may have been a little too rough," Saizo said sarcastically. He laughed then said," Take that Tsukune."

Saizo left, while Kenichi lay in the crater that his fist had made.

The sun soon set and night fell. Mikogami stood up after leaning on the, railings on the roof, and said," Well that should be enough time, the boy should be ready."

Mikogami smiled and said to himself," This is going to be fun"

In an instant Mikogami was beside Kenichi with a syringe. He stuck the syringe into Kenichi's arm and said," It's time to wake up now son."

After a few minutes Kenichi rose from the dirt, his clothes were bloody and torn.

"How was the dirt nap boy?" Mikogami said as Kenichi was still coming back from the dead.

Kenichi's eyes turned back to their natural teal-green color and he shrieked.

Mikogami smiled again," That's what I wanted to hear."

"What the hell happened where am I?" Kenichi said as he looked back and forth trying to grasp his surroundings.

"Well you're in the woods by the tennis courts. You were beaten to death by your classmate Saizo." Mikogami said as he looked at Kenichi's eyes.

"What? I didn't-" Kenichi remembered," Oh yeh…"

Mikogami offered a hand up for Kenichi and Kenichi accepted it," Hey Kenichi, how was Death?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Kenichi said bluntly.

"Just curious, haven't died in so long that's why." Mikogami said as he looked towards the night sky.

Kenichi held his arm and looked up as well. He saw the blood red moon along with countless stars. He looked back at Mikogami and said," Mikogami, you're going to tell me everything…"

"Everything? Well that's going to be longer then you think." Mikogami said a little bit surprised.

"I didn't mean it in that context, I meant everything about me, about my 'monster' self…" Kenichi said solemnly to Mikogami.

Mikogami saw the boy's eyes," If you insist…" he said in the same solemnness.

They had returned to Mikogami's office where they sat across from each other.

"It was Christmas Eve," Mikogami said as he stared out the window," I was on my way to run a few errands in the Human World, until one of my associates contacted me. They had heard rumor of a monster that had somehow managed to break through the barrier that separates the Monster World from the Human World. So me, being the Headmaster of Youkai Academy, a school where Monsters learn how to co-exist with Humans, had to return the monster back to this world. When I had located the monster it was in an alley way, eating some poor woman who had been shopping. I was about to return him until I heard a noise that came from further down the alley way."

Mikogami turned to Kenichi and said, "When I went to see what the noise was I saw a man holding a bloody knife and a boy lying on the floor with a pool of blood."

"Who was the boy?" Kenichi swallowed.

"It was you," Mikogami said before continuing his story," After the man left I walked up to your body. You had been stabbed multiply times in the stomach and you were bleeding out as I watched. But there was something about the scent of your blood that didn't sit right. It wasn't the same scent of blood that Humans normally give off; it smelled like my blood, demon blood."

"Demon blood?" Kenichi said a bit confused.

"Yes demon blood," confirmed Mikogami," I couldn't let you die so I did what was necessary; I fed you human blood…"

Kenichi's eyes widened," You-You can't be serious…Where'd you get the blood?"

"I took some blood from the dead woman that the monster was eating." Mikogami said as he looked down.

"I'm-I'm going to be sick..." Kenichi said as he thought of the taste.

"When your body finally accepted it," Mikogami said as he returned to the story," your wounds closed up. Your black eyes turned a teal-green and your black hair became white. On Christmas Day, I adopted you and the rest is history."

"But why did you adopt me?" Kenichi asked.

"Because you're a demon…" Mikogami said.

Kenichi stayed silent," But how did I become a demon?"

"Your father was a demon, his name was Shiroiku…" Mikogami said.

"How do you know my dad's a demon?" Kenichi asked.

"Because he was a underling of mine. I sent him to London for a job but he was killed." Mikogami said sullenly.

"He wasn't killed! He died of sickness." Kenichi stood up and stated

"Not according to what my men said, he was poisoned according to them." Mikogami said.

"No….NO! He wasn't poisoned and I'm not a demon!" Kenichi shouted at Mikogami.

"No Kenichi you're not demon…you're a demon prince because I'm a Kishin." Mikogami said.


End file.
